Turtle's day at walmark
by justhere
Summary: turtles move to Canada find that they have nothing to do but shop


The Turtle's day at Walmark.  
  
One day the ninja turtles were sitting around in the layer just hanging out. There was no crime to fight and not even a brawl that they could even stop. Michelangelo was beginning to think it was a mistake to move to Canada. There was absoluting no evil brewing in these parts. One thing he had to admit the people were nice. They didn't seem to care that he looked like a turtle, well the fact that he was one did not shock them one bit. Although Michelangelo could not understand why the people say aye a lot. Yes the turtle were incredible bored, even sensei seemed not to be able to stand the lack of action. Raphiel got up from the chair that they have just bought from ikee and announced "Hey guys this place looks like a nice place to shop it says that there price are Always low everyday" pointing his finger towards the 21" TV. "That's all we ever do" Leonardo said with an irritated voice "Shop, shop, shop." "Whatever man, I'll go with you Raphiel" Michelangelo said quickly." "Whatever man??" said Raphiel with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, that's what they say up here, get with the times" Michelangelo responded shaking his head and left the room. The turtles tried to find a nice sewer to settle down in but that was another strange thing about this country their sewers seemed to be locked, so they had to live in an old abandoned building. It puzzled the turtles; they wondered what these people had in the sewers that were so precious that they would lock it. These people were strange indeed, but they had a lot of places to shop, and public transit system was a treat. It Michelangelo and Leonardo an hour to get to there nearest Walmark. The first step through the doors and they were greeted by this little old lady, but then she took another look and say that they were turtle and she fainted. Michelangelo looked and her and saw a lot of blue vested people run toward them, they were going to attend to the lady. "oops" said Michelangelo. The other costumers around them seemed momentarily interested but then continued on with their shopping. Michangelo and Leonardo tried to help but a fat man without a vest but with a badge that said assistant manager went up to them and said " I'm sorry we offended you can we offer you a gift certificate" as he handed them a gift certificate. Leonardo looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and said "Uhm well it wasn't actually her fault." "That's okay we value you as customers and please have this" said the manager. "Okay thanks" said Michangelo as he took the gift certificate. At that moment Michangelo had this strange surge of energy go through him. He all of a sudden was extremely pumped for shopping. Leonardo gave him an elbow "why did you take that it wasn't the lady's fault." "Well he offered" Michangelo replied "lets shop." They went like a tornado thru every department imaginable. Michangelo was particularly rude and mean noted Leonardo. "Okay I think we should go now you are acting really weird," said Leonardo. "No I'm not, and I'm not done shopping" snapped Michangelo and sped off to the next department. "Dude we've been here for nearly an hour, it's time to go" Leonardo said grabbing Michangelo by the arm and pulling towards the check outs. "No I'm not done yet I need to get a fishing rod" Michealangelo moved away quickly. "Fishing rod" Leonardo said to himself, "what does he need a fishing rod for, there isn't even any water out there." Leonardo hurried on to Michealangelo and tried to reason to him but found him arguing with a person with a blue vest. " what do you mean you don't have fishing rods" yelled Michealangelo. "We don't have any where to fish why do we need fishing rods?" replied the blue vested person. "Because I want a fishing rod" Michealangelo said snottily. "Michealangelo what's the matter with you why are you being such an ass" Leonardo questioned. "Must be something in the air" said the blue vested person in a very low tone. "What do you me by that?" Leonardo asked. Michealangelo was further down the isle occupied with some dumbbells. "Nothing" The blue vested person replied. "I want to know what's happening to him" Leonardo said. "He's shopping" the blue vested person replied " At walmark" "sooo" Leonardo said. The blue vested person looked around and said "It's a cult, he's been brain washed." "yeah right" Leonardo said shaking his head. "did he get a gift certificate" asked the blue vested person. "yeah" Leonardo replied. "It's been cursed with the curse of shopping," said the blue vested person "not just shopping but shopping here." Leonardo looked at him all puzzled. "It makes people shopaholics, it was cursed at the nightly meetings and it is given out but the managers every time they have a reason to." "Once you hold this gift certificate you have a sudden urge to shop." "What about the rudeness" asked Leonardo. "That's just the side effects" replied the blue vested person. "So how do we fix him" Leonardo asked. "There's a hotline you can call," the blue vested person whipped out a card "it a help center, people can help him there, its call Zallers."  
  
The saga continues in The turtle's day at Zallers. 


End file.
